Goodbye Sakura
by Ehsswimchick
Summary: this is my vary 1st one shot! it's Sasuke's thoughts as he was leaveing Sakura behind tell me what you think!


this is my 1st One shot I hope you like it and read my Rowdyruff Ninja one too please this one deals with the show not that story tell me what you think!

* * *

Goodbye Sakura

It was late at night and Sasuke Uchiha was packing his things to leave the hidden leaf village to join Orochimaru so he can train and get stronger to kill his older brother Itachi. He knew what he was doing and what he had to do and one thing he knew was he was going to have to kill Naruto but he didn't _want_too. He loved Naruto like a brother or close to it but if he had to do it he was going to try and make it as quick and painless as possible but the other thing he had on his mind was…_her_Sakura Haruno. What was he going to say to her? He knew she would be heartbroken if he left but he couldn't avoid it he HAD to leave.

As he was thinking about all this he was on his way out the gate then he saw Sakura walk out up to the bench he was shocked to see her but he didn't show it after all he has been hiding his feelings for her and everyone els around him for so long he's a master at hiding his feelings.

As he was walking up to her he calmed down to speak at a calm voice "it's the middle of the night what are you doing out here for?" he asked her

"this is the only rode out of the Village…" she replied "you should go to bed" he told her starting to walk away again knowing what she was going to do as he hard tears slid down her face the vary tears he wanted to wipe away.

"why Sasuke? Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You never shard a single wor-"he interrupted her.

"why should I tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business" he said he couldn't let her finish for he couldn't answer her not now…he had to push her away if he told her right their and then of how much he loved her she would follow him and the Sound Ninja or even worse Orochimaru could hurt her he had to push her away to keep her safe.

But he didn't expect for her to say the next few words coming out of her mouth "I know you hate me…in the beginning you could never stand me" thows words hurt him a lot how could she ever think that?! He NEVER hated her she should know if he hated her he wouldn't have put up with her annoyance for he loved her the look in his eyes told it all but he had his back turned to her so she couldn't see them.

"remember back when we were asided our 3 man squads you got so mad at me that day…" she began as she told him about that day when she said how stupid Naruto was and that she said the wrong things about being alone and he snapped back at her he could never forget that day and from the looks of it neither did she but he had to keep pushing for her safety so he said "I don't remember that…" he could hear her crying really hard he wished he could just walk up to her and hold her in his arms but he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah…it was so long ago right...but still it was the start of you and me…and Naruto…and Kakashi sensei…". She told him of the old days as she told he had all the flash back's going threw his mind all the times he spent with her and Naruto are times he will never forget right now he felt like crying but he had forgotten how to do that a long time ago….

"it was ruff back then" she said "but even throw it all it was so much fun…" she said smiling with tears down her face. He was taring up inside but he had to let it all go this is the path he chose the path of a avenger a path that he could never take her on with him…he had to think of the right words to say he had to let her know he thought he could be with them and that he had to go down this path without letting her know how much he cared.

"I knew it…im not like you and Naruto…we all have different paths to walk down…for a long time I thought I could walk down that path instead but in the end…I chose revenge" she started crying more taking a step forward to him.

"Sasuke you don't have to be alone! You told me once how painful loneliness can be… I understand that pain now…I have a family and friends…but with you gone Sasuke it's the same for me as being all along…so please don't walk away!" she was begging him now but….

"this is a new beginning…" he started to say but she interrupted before he could say anything.

"Sasuke! Im so in love with you I can't even stand it! If only you stay with me I promise I will being you nothing but joy and happiness I will even do whatever it takes to help get your revenge I swear! So stay here with me…and if you can't…then take me with you Sasuke…" she was crying saying the entire thing.

He was in shock if only she could see his face right now she would see how much he loved her but he had to finish what he started so he calmed down and made his face into the mask he had for so long and turned around "you haven't changed your still annoying" the shock look on her face stabed his hart but he turned back around and started walking away from her leaving her behind safe.

"Don't leave me! If you go I'll scream an-" before she could say anything more he ran up behind her in the speed of light "Sakura…" he bit his lip as to say I love you but instead he said "thank you for everything…" as that was said he hit her neck knocking her out "Sasuke…" was the last word out of her as she fell but instead of falling onto the gound she fell into his arms as he pick her up and layed her down on the bench looking over his one love tears down her face he wipe them away but more came showing she was still crying.

He bent down over her face and gave her a kiss the 1st and last one then he whispered to her "im sorry Sakura…but this is goodbye…I love you…I always will…" he got up and walked out of his home land with a few tears down his face but he wiped them away as he walked up to the sound Ninja and left with them leaveing her behind.

"I will never forget you Sakura" he thought as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

I hope you liked it! review please!


End file.
